Deadline Cinta
by Puput mochito
Summary: "Special For SIVE 2013". salahkan pekerjaan karna membuatku dekat denganmu. salahkan hujan yang selalu mengusik kenangan kita. dan salahkan pelangi yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu.
1. Chapter 1

**_~ Special For SIVE 2013 ~_**

**_"ShikaIno Splash the Rainbow to Color Your Day"_**

**_If you love ShikaIno, please join :_**

**_ShikaIno FB Group : Purple Haze_**

**_Twitter : phazesanctuary (Purple Haze)_**

**_Fansite : www. phaze - ina. co. nr (*tanpa spasi)_**

**_-Guardians-_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : **"Special For SIVE 2013". salahkan pekerjaan karna membuatku dekat denganmu. salahkan hujan yang selalu mengusik kenangan kita. dan salahkan pelangi yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu.

**Pair : Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**dont like,dont read. thanks**

**.**

**deadline cinta**

**.**

**.**

Ku kerjap-kerjapkan mata ku beberapa kali untuk membiasakan dengan cahaya matahari yang menyusupi tirai kamarku pagi ini. Dengan susah payah ku coba bangkit dari kasur nyamanku untuk menyingkap tirai berwarna _soft purple_ yang mengantung indah. Ku buka jendela kamarku perlahan,merasakan hangatnya sinar dan mendengar kicauan burung dari balkon. Sedikit melepas penat sebelum memulai lagi aktivitasku tiap hari. Sejuknya udara pagi ini membuatku tenang,angin yang berhembus membuai wajahku dan bermain bebas dengan rambut pirangku. entah sudah berapa lama aku tak merasakan udara pagi seperti ini. apalagi kalau bukan karena jadwal padatku di Nara Corp. Ku balikkan badanku sesaat setelah ku dengar ketukan pintu pelan dan suara yang familiar dari luar kamarku.

_**tok. tok. tok.**_

"Ino,kaa-san masuk"

"ah,, iya Kaa-san. Pintunya tidak ku kunci" balasku.

"ku kira kau belum bangun. Kaa-san barusan dapat telephone,katanya dari bosmu" ujar kaa-san tanpa basa-basi. Bos? Tumben tidak menelephone ponselku saja? Ah,, tak penting.

"Shika bilang apa kaa-san?" tanyaku dengan wajah penasaran.

Ya ya ya. Shikamaru adalah bosku di perusahaan tempatku bekerja saat ini. Ia baru 4 bulan menjabat untuk menggantikan ayahnya. Kaa-san tak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah duduk di tepi kasurku dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya. Kaa-san meraih beberapa bantal yang berserakan di kasurku dan menatanya rapi.

"dia memintamu untuk datang satu jam lebih awal,katanya ada data yang harus kau selesaikan hari ini juga" jawabnya kemudian dan bangkit dari duduknya. Kulirik jam bermotif bunga lily yang tegantung rapi di dinding kamarku. 06:10. satu jam lebih awal? Berarti pukul 07:00.

"cepatlah siap-siap dan segera turun untuk sarapan" lanjut kaa-san sembari membuka pintu.

"hn,iya. terima kasih kaa-san". Tak ku dengar suara balasan selain senyum manis dari kaa-san.

Ku hela napas panjang sebelum beranjak dari dekat jendela untuk membersihkan diri. Selalu aku. jabatanku tidak seberapa,tapi kenapa aku terlihat begitu sibuk? sudahlah tak penting,percuma juga aku mengeluh. Begitu selesai mandi,ku kenakan pakaian dengan warna favoritku,ungu. Kemeja ungu pastel berlengan panjang,berkerah pendek dan rok span ungu cerah selutut. ku ikat rambut panjangku tinggi seperti ekor kuda tapi poniku tetap ku biarkan menjuntai indah menutupi sebelah mataku,_pony tail_. sepatu setinggi 7 centi berwana senada dengan rokku pun terpasang manis dikakiku. Gaya standart yang biasa ku tampilkan setiap pergi ke kantor. Ku tatap bayangan diriku di cermin,memastikan kalau aku sudah siap untuk menyibukan diriku lagi di Nara Corp. kantor 'kesayanganku' . tak lupa ku bereskan beberapa dokumen yang berserakan dimeja untuk ku bawa sebagai laporan pagi ini.

"Kaa-san,mungkin hari ini aku pulang agak terlambat" ujarku saat sudah turun ke ruang makan. Hari ini Sakura memintaku menemaninya kesuatu tempat.

"iya,asal kau bisa jaga diri" jawab kaa-san mewanti-wanti.

"tentu,aku ini sudah besar Kaa-san" balasku dengan bibir yang sengaja ku manyunkan. Kaa-san hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkahku yang seperti anak kecil ini.

Ku ambil dua buah roti dan mengolesi kedua sisinya dengan selai coklat di meja. Kemudian ku lahap perlahan sambil meneliti data yang ku selesaikan semalam. Saat sudah selesai ku lirik jam tangan silver yang bertaut manis di tangan kiriku,15 menit lagi dari waktu yang diminta bos ku. Setelah berpamitan dengan kaa-san,aku segera berlari kecil menuju halte bus yang tak jauh dari rumahku untuk segera meluncur ke kantor. Perjalanannya lumayang jauh,apalagi di tambah dengan jalanan yang sedikit macet. Berharaplah aku tak telat sampai kantor nanti.

.

xixixi

.

Baik,ini gila. Aku terlambat 10 menit!. hhaahh,,, tak bisa ku bayangkan bagaimana reaksi Shikamaru nanti. Setelah turun dari bus,aku segera berlari-lari kecil memasuki salah satu gedung pencakar langit di Konoha Town itu. Semakin ku percepat langkahku saat kulihat pintu lift hampir tertutup.

_**Srreett**_

Yes,berhasil. Aku masuk dengan mulus ke dalam lift. Segera ku tekan tombol menuju lantai 4,lantai dimana terdapat ruang bekerjaku. Saat ku lihat sekeliling hanya ada aku dan..

"Shi-shikamaru..?"

"apa?" jawabnya dengan malas.

"a-ah.. tidak". Ku harap dia tidak menyadari kalau aku sedang terlam-.

"kau terlambat" sahutnya tiba-tiba.

"maaf,tadi jalanan macet" ujarku beralasan. Memang susah membodohi orang berIQ-200 ini.

"datanya kutinggalkan di mejamu"

"ha? Iya" balasku dengan senyum garing.

.

**TING!**

.

Suara bel lift membuatku dan shikamaru menoleh. Shikamaru berjalan di depanku,menuju ruangannya yang berada di sebelah mejaku. Jabatanku sebagai assistan promosi dan assistan sekertaris mengharuskan tempatku dekat dengan ruangan shikamaru,atasanku. Dan hal itu pula yang membuatku harus sigap bila dibutuhkan. Membuatku berada di tempat ini satu jam lebih awal,hanya untuk mengoreksi dan mengerjakan beberapa data yang akan shikamaru bawa untuk meetingnya nanti siang. Kadang aku masih bertanya-tanya,kenapa bukan sekertairs-sekertarisnya,Hyuuga Hinata dan Uzumaki Karin atau bahkan kepala promosinya,Haruno Sakura.

Satu jam ternyata berlalu dengan cepat. ku sunggingkan senyum lega. senang rasanya bisa berpisan dengan 'tugas tambahan' pagi ini. ku sandarkan punggungku ke sandaran kursi. Ku hela napas pendek dan beberapa kali ku renggangkan badanku. Kulihat sudah banyak pengawai yang lain mulai berdatangan. Salah satunya sahabat karib dan sekaligus kepala promosiku –yang kusebut tadi-,haruno sakura.

"pagi Ino." sapanya sambil duduk di kursinya yang berada disebelahku.

"pagi juga Sakura."

"tumben kau sudah sampai?"

memang,kalau tidak sedang ada tugas mendadak seperti ini,aku akan sampai dikantor sebagai orang paling akhir. 5 menit sebelum jam kantor. Tapi bukan Yamanaka Ino kalau tidak pintar mencari alasan.

"seperti yang kau lihat,tugas tambahan lagi". Yap,ini sudah ketiga kali aku harus datang lebih awal. Saat ku tanyakan alasannya,shikamaru hanya mengatakan karna aku ini orang yang ia kenal cukup lama dan dapat dipercaya. Terserah.

"kalian jadi sering berdua" balas sakura dengan senyum jahil.

"haah,,, apanya yang berdua" sahut ku sengit.

"sore nanti jadi kan ?" lanjutku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Pertanyaanku hanya di balas anggukan mantap oleh Sakura. "tapi mungkin aku harus menyelesiakan tugasku dulu,baru kita berangkat" ucapnya.

"memang kita mau kemana?"

Sakura hanya mengedikkan kedua pundaknya sambil memberikan senyum manis.

.

xixixi

.

Pagi ini masih seperti hari biasa,membosankan. Memulai aktivitas biasa di kantor biasa yang membosankan dan dengan bos yang lebih membosankan. Nara Shikamaru itu sebenarnya teman baikku dari sekolah menengah atas,tapi entah kenapa saat ia menjabat sebagai direktur perusahaan ini aku jadi sedikit sungkan padanya. Teriakan berdesibel tinggi pun juga sudah jarang ku layangkan ketelinganya. anggaplah sebagai kedok agar aku masih bisa bekerja disini. Ku hela nafas ku sesaat untuk mendapatkan keyakinan ku kembali. Ku sunggingkan sebuah senyuman untuk diriku sendiri,memberi sugesti bahwa ini tidak akan sesulit yang aku bayangkan.

Pengalaman kerja selama setahun di Nara Corp,tidak dapat menghilangkan keraguanku seperti saat ini. Kebiasaan ini selalu berulang setiap harinya. entah kenapa aku masih betah saja disini. mungkin karena bos ku yang,,, keren? tidak,tidak. ini salah. apa yang baru saja ku katakan ?. ku disini hanya karna gaji yang bisa dibilang lebih,kan?. ku gelengkan kepala ku sekuat tenaga,berharap pemikiran tadi akan segera sirna. Sayup-sayup ku dengar percakapan Sakura dan Shikamaru di dalam ruangan. Namun tak begitu ku pedulikan,tentu karena itu tidak menyangkut diriku. tapi tunggu dulu? Dimana Hinata ? ini sudah pukul 8. harusnya dia sudah data-

"tidak bisa. Hinata tidak datang hari ini,ia sedang sakit". Suara Shikamaru terdengar jelas ditelingaku,memotong pemikiranku yang sedang sibuk mencari Hinata sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan tak langsung tadi.

"lalu siapa yang akan menggantikannya?" tanya Sakura pada Shikamaru. Mereka melanjutkan perbincangan mereka di depan pintu ruangan Shikamaru.

"kau. Kau harus menggantikan Hinata"

"aku ? tidak bisa. Aku harus terus memantau perkembangan pasar disini"

"lalu siapa?"

"entah siapa yang kau pilih yang jelas kau harus mencari penggantinya segara sebelum meeting siang ini"

Mereka masih terus berdiskusi di depan pintu,tapi segera ku tutup telingaku. Berusaha kembali fokus dengan tugas yang ada di mejaku. Tak kuhiraukan lagi perbincangan seru yang lebih mirip perdebatan antara atasanku dan kepala promosinya itu. Mudah saja bagi shikamaru untuk mencari pengganti sementara Hinata. Bisa Karin atau mungkin juga-

"Ino". Suara lirih Sakura yang memanggil namaku seketika membuat telingaku memeka. rasanya seperti ada petir yang menyambarku. Saat aku menoleh kearah mereka berdua,kudapati Sakura dan Shikamaru menatap intens ke arahku. seperti mengharapkan sesuatu yang membuatku merinding disko. Oke ini berlebihan. Ku telan ludahku,dan bersiap menerima sebuah pernyataan telak dari Shikamaru. Sudah kupastikan kemana arah pembicaraan selanjutnya.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Ino,kau gantikan Hinata untuk meeting siang ini". Ujar Shikamaru santai. mataku membulat seketika. Apa!? Tidak. Kenapa harus aku ?.

"tu-tunggu. Kenapa harus aku ? kan masih ada Karin?" ujarku angkat bicara. Karin yang notabene adalah sekertaris 2,ber IQ lebih dari ku harusnya mampu menggantikan Hinata,tapi kenapa justru aku ?.

"Karin sedang sibuk dan juga karna kau assistan sekertaris" ujar Sakura tak kalah santai sambil memberikan senyum memohonnya.

Saat akan ku ajukan pembelaan,suara Shimaru memotong. "tidak ada bantahan" ujarnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidungku,membuatku tak bisa menolak. Ia kembali memasuki ruangannya saat terdengar ada suara telephone berbunyi nyaring. sial.

"hhaaahhh…." Ku hela napas panjang dan keras. Tak lupa ku pasang muka kesal. Hari ini bagaikan hari paling buruk dalam sejarah seorang Yamanaka Ino. Terjebak di pagi hari dengan bos malasmu,dan sekarang terikat dengan meeting siang ini dengannya lagi.

"sudahlah Ino,terima saja" ucap sakura sambil mendudukan diri ke atas kursinya.

"ini semua karena kau menyebut namaku,Sakura!" balasku setengah berteriak karena terlampau kesal. Tugas ku bertambah. Padahal aku berencana untuk malas-malasan saat jam makan siang nanti. tapi sekarang harus ikut meeting bodoh itu.

"kau pasti akan berterima kasih padaku"

"tidak akan. Untuk apa aku berterima ka-"

"Ino,masuk ke ruanganku" sahut Shikamaru yang muncul dari pintu ruangnya memotong perkataanku barusan. Tanpa pikir panjang,aku segera beranjak dari kursiku dan perlahan membuka kenop pintu. Saat ku lirik kearah Sakura,aia malah mengacungkan dua jempolnya dengan wajah sumringah. menari di atas penderitaanku,eh?. aku mendengus pelan dan segera membuka pintu. Ku lihat Shikamaru berdiri di dekat jendela memandang langit diluar. Menatap langit mendung dengan wajah yang,,,, cemas?

"ada apa ?" tanyaku membuka percakapan.

"kau tau Hinata tak datang kan?" jawabnya yang ku balas dengan anggukan kecil. tentu saja kau tahu.

"dokumennya tertinggal di apartemen Hinata,mau tak mau kau harus mengambilnya sekarang" lanjutnya dengan nada yang serius.

"jadi,,, dimana apartemennya ?" jawabku yang malah seperti pertanyaan.

"4 blok dari sini"

"rapatnya jam berapa ?" tanyaku lagi melirik jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukan pukul 11:00.

"11:30"

"oh… " 1 detik. 2 detik.

"APA!? kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi?!" teriakku. Gila,ini sungguh terlalu mendadak. seketika aku panik. tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berbalik bermaksud untuk keluar dan ingin sesegera mungkin untuk mengambil dokumen yang Shikamaru maksud. Shikamaru hanya bisa menutup telinganya yang mungkian berdengung mendengar teriakanku barusan.

"ino.." suara Shikamaru sontak membuat langkah kecilku terhenti dan membuatku membalikkan badan. Tak lupa tatapan penasaran ku lancarkan,agar dia segera mengatakan maksudnya.

"hati-hati,di luar mendung. atau biar kusuruh orang la-"

"tidak,tidak. Ini tugasku,aku akan mengambil dokumennya" potongku cepat dan segera melancarkan jurus seribu langkah meninggalkan ruang Shikamaru.

"aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit".

.

xixixi

.

"blok 28,agak cepat ya ji-san" pintaku saat sudah memasuki taksi yang baru saja ku cegat.

"baik" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

gelisah. itu yang kurasakan sekarang. kenapa perjalanannya semakin terasa lama? ku pandang langit dari balik jendela taksi. suara petir bergemuruh dan langit mulai menjatuhkan isinya. sial. jangan hujan sekarang. kuhentakkan kakiku cepat ke dasar taksi. pikiranku jadi makin gusar saat ku lirik jam tanganku sudah menunjukan pukul 11:15. ku layangkan umpatan-umpatan merutuki hujan dan jalanan macet yang seperti tak merestui pekerjaanku hari ini.

oohh.. kami-sama,cobaanmu ini berat. aku sudah tak tahan dengan kemacetan panjang ini. kuberikan sejumlah uang pada supirnya. aku segera keluar meninggalkan taksi tadi dan berlari menuju apartemen Hinata. sebenarnya atak apartemen hinata masih kurang setengah blok lagi. tapi apa boleh buat,sekali lagi ku katakan kemacetan membuatku makin tak sabar. tak kuhiraukan rintik hujan yang sedikit membasahi rambut pirangku. yang terpenting sekarang adalah dokumen itu. aku tidak akan membuat Shikamaru kecewa. aku juga tak mau kehilangan pekerjaanku ini hanya karena beberapa lembar kertas saja.

.

**tok. tok. tok.**

.

kuketuk pintu apartemen hinata cepat dan keras -terlalu keras mungkin-,aku gelisah. beberapa saat kemudian kedapati sesosok gadis berambut indigo dengan wajah pucat membukakan pintu. Hyuuga Hinata.

"ah,, maaf hinata." ujarku sambil membungkukan badan. sepertinya aku mengganggu tidurnya.

"tidak apa-apa ino-chan. mari masuklah" tawar hinata dengan suara selembut bulu kucing (?).

"tidak terima kasih Hinata. aku kesini hanya untuk mengambil dokumen Shikamaru" tolak ku halus dan mengutarakan maksudku agar tidak semakin membuang waktu.

"oh,begitu. baiklah,tunggu sebentar." Hinata masuk kembali ke apartemennya. kemudian,dalam hitungan detik ia sudah kembali dengan membawa beberapa kertas. aku sedikit bisa bernapas lega.

"terima kasih Hinata. lain kali aku akan mampir. semoga cepat sembuh" ujarku saat dokumen yang di maksud Shikamaru sudah berada di tanganku. aku segera berpamitan dengan Hinata,untuk memperkecil kemungkinan ku terlambat kembali ke kantor.

aku berlari sekencang yang aku bisa. tapi hujan tetap tak mau bersahabat denganku. ia masih terus saja menumpahkan isinya,membuatku terpaksa harus berteduh sejenak. ke hela napas ku berkali-kali,berharap kalau hujan akan segera reda. aahh,,, Shikamaru sekarang pasti sudah menungguku. wajah tampannya pasti akan jadi kusut. tunggu dulu?! apa aku baru saja mengatakan kalau ia... tampan?. baka !. kenapa aku bisa berfikir begitu. ini sangat salah. ku gelengkan kepala ku kuat-kuat,berharap bayangan shikamaru akan sirna. ku tadahkan tanganku untuk meresakan hujan. syukurlah sudah reda. tanpa pikir panjang aku segera menjauhi tempatku berteduh dan segera mencari kendaraan umum agar bisa lebih cepat sampai kembali ke kantor.

sial,umpatku kesal. ini sudah pukul 11:25,lima menit lagi. tapi kenapa sampai sekarang aku masih di jalan?. bibirku komat-kamit tak jelas dengat waktu yang begitu cepat berlalu ini. ku raih ponsel di saku rok ku yang bergetar hebat. ku lihat siapa yang menelephoneku. Shika?

"moshi-moshi,Shikamaru"

_"moshi-moshi ino. kamu dimana?"_

"aku masih dijalan. rapatmu 5 menit lagi,kan?"

_"hn. kau tunggu di depan kantor saja,aku akan mengambil mobil dan kita berangkat langsung."_

"oh.. baiklah kalau begitu." segera ku putus sambungan telephoneku dan Shikamaru saat aku sudah hampir sampai di depan kantor. aku bergegas turun smpai tak melihat ada kaki seseorang yang terjulur menutupi jalan keluar bus.

"aww!" pekikku. sial,aku jatuh tersungkur dengan lutut yang duluan mencium tanah.

"ah,, maafkan aku nona." kata seorang laki-laki yang kakinya di 'taruh' sembarang tempat tadi.

"hhh,,, sudahlah aku tak apa." balasku sambil berusaha berdiri dan menahan perih dilutut ku. sedikit kubersihkan lututku dan memastikan tak ada darah.

"ini semua salahku. apa benar kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya makin khawatir.

"iya,aku tak apa-" . kami-sama,pria ini? aku mengenalnya. tapi aku tak ingat namanya. rambut coklat,gigi taring runcing dan senyumnya yang khas sangat ku kenal.

"baiklah kalau begitu. sekali lagi maafkan aku" ia membungkukan badannya dan pergi berlalu dari hadapanku.

ta-tampak tak asing,sangat tak asing. ku buka memori lama untuk mencari tahu siapa pria tadi. benar. dia orang yang semasa SMA pernah jadi pacarku. dia inuzuka kiba. tak salah lagi,itu memang benar-benar dia.

.

**TIINN. TTIINNN.**

.

Suara klakson mobil seketika membuyarkan lamunanku. mobil biru metalik Shikamaru sudah ada di hadapanku. ahh,,, bodohnya aku sampai tak menyadari Shikamaru sudah di depanku. segera aku berlari kecil untuk mencapai mobil Shikamaru. tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan selama perjalanan menuju tempat -lebih tepatnya restoran- yang sudah Shikamaru dan rekannya tetapkan. ini sangat canggung,kalau mengingat aku dan Shikamaru ini teman baik semasa SMA.

"maaf tadi aku terlambat,Shika" kataku memulai percakapan.

"iya,sudahlah tak apa"

"kau meeting dimana ?"

"di restoran yang biasanya". jawab Shikamaru santai. matanya tak melirikku,ia masih fokus pada jalan di depannya. tak perlu dijelaskan lagi dimana restoran yang dimaksud Shikamaru. beberapa minggu ini,Hinata sering mengajak untuk ikut Shikamaru meeting. jaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba hinata tak bisa hadir,dan bermaksud menggunakan ku sebagai pengganti. Toh Shikamaru juga tak melarangnya.

"bajumu basah?" katanya tiba-tiba.

"aah,, iya. tadi aku berlari setengah blok di bawah hujan" jawabku dengan wajah kesal,merutuki hujan.

"kau bisa sakit"

"tenang saja. Yamanaka Ino tak akan kalah pada hujan" jawabku dengan semangat kemerdekaan.

"terserah" balas Shikamaru sambil tertawa pelan. senyumnya hangat sekali.

tak lama kemudian,kami sudah sampai ke tempat yang kami tuju. kulihat didalam sudah ada seorang pria bertubuh tegap,berambut perak menantang langit dengan seorang perempuan bertubuh semampai dengan rambut hitam pendek yang diikat rapi,bisa di pastikan bahwa wanita itu sekertarisnya. Shikamaru menjabat tangan pria tadi dengan seraya tersenyum. kami berempat duduk di sudut ruangan. rapat kali ini terkesan sangat santai dari biasanya dan bisa di bilang seperti pertemuan dengan klien.

"lama tak bertemu,Kakashi" ujar Shikamaru memulai rapat kecilnya.

"iya,kau benar Shikamaru. oh iya kenalkan sekertarisku,Anko. Anko ini Shikamaru dari Nara Corp." kenal Kakashi pada Shikamaru.

"ahh,, iya." Shikamaru menjabat tangan wanita bernama Anko tadi. "perkenalkan juga ini Ino,assistan sekertarisku. Ino ini Kakashi dari Hatake Corp" sekarang Shikamaru ganti memperkenalkan ku pada kedua orang di hadapannya. kujabat tangan mereka berdua seraya memberikan senyuman termanisku.

"ternyata assisten sekertarismu cantik juga. seleramu sangat bagus Shikamaru" puji Kakashi.

"ahh,, te-terima kasih Kakashi-san,tidak perlu berlebihan" balasku. astaga,wajahku memanas karna pujian tadi. ku harap semburat merah itu tak muncul sembarangan. Kakashi dan Shikamaru terkikik geli melihat ku yang jadi kikuk,sedangkan Anko hanya tersenyum ke arahku. Kakashi berinisiatif untuk memesan minuman dulu sebelum memulai perbincangannya.

"jadi bagaimana ? kau membawa dokumen ku kan?" ujar kakashi tanpa basa-basi.

"hn. tentu" balas shikamaru yang kemudian melirikku. segera ku serahkan beberapa lembar kertas yang dari tadi ku genggam pada kakashi.

Hening. Kakashi dan Anko masih sibuk meneliti data yang baru kuserahkan. Shikamaru juga masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. ku edar kan pandangku menyisir tiap sudut ruangan. pernak-pernik yang kebanyakan berwarna pink memenuhi ruang ini. ada acara apa?. astaga... bagaimana aku bisa lupa. ku tepuk pelan dahiku. 2 hari lagi hari kasih sayang,tentu saja hiasan berbau cinta akan sangat mudah di temukan disini. maklumilah,di umur Yamanaka Ino yang ke dua puluh satu ini aku tidak memiliki kekasih. tapi bukan berarti aku tak pernah mengecap indahnya masa pacaran,dulu aku pernah punya kekasih yang hubungannya bertahan sampai 2 tahun. tapi kandas karena dia harus pindah keluar negeri,ia harus menuntut ilmu. aahh,,, butuh waktu setahun untuk melupakan pria inuzuka itu. entah,apa dia juga masih mengingatku. dan sekarang bagiku valentine bukanlah hari yang spesial -tanpa kekasih tentunya-.

"memikirkan apa?" suara lirih shikamaru seketika membuyarkan semua lamunan masa laluku.

"a-ah,,, ti-tidak ada" jawab ku bohong.

"valentine?" tebaknya.

"eeehh..." tepat. kenapa dia seperti tahu isi otakku sih ?. tak ada kata yang bisa kolantarkan sebagai alasan kali ini.

"hn. kerja bagus,aku suka hasilnya" suara Kakashi menyela.

"peningkatan sahamnya sangat signifikan" tambah Anko.

Shikamaru dan aku saling bertukar pandang dan tersenyum puas. tak sia-sia rupanya kerja lemburku.

"baiklah. berarti keberangkatan ke Suna untuk mengembangkan saham ini tidak bisa di tunda lagi" lanjut Kakashi.

apa?! Suna. kenapa aku tak tahu ya? ahh... tak penting.

"aku sudah membeli tiketnya. kalian akan berangkat 2 hari lagi" sambung Anko.

tunggu,tunggu,tunggu,, 2 hari lagi ? 14 februari maksudnya ?.

"kalian? maksudnya aku dan.." ujarku angkat bicara sambil menunjuk Shikamaru.

"itu pilihan Shikamaru akan berangkat ke Suna dengan siapa" timpal Kakashi. Shikamaru mendengus kesal. sepertinya geram dengan pertanyaanku,eh?.

"tentu dia yang akan ikut." ujar Shikamaru tetap dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"e-eh?". aku? aku hanya assistan sekertaris ingat?. assistan Shika!. ingin rasanya aku meneriakkan kata itu. tapi hal sia-sia dan bodoh bila aku benar-benar melakukannya.

"hn. baiklah kalau begitu" balas kakashi.

meresa rapat kami sudah menemukan titik temu,kakashi dan anko pamit untuk kembali. menyisakan aku dan Shikamaru yang masih duduk manis. berulang kali Shikamaru menguap. kenapa tak langsung kembali ke kantor saja sihh? menyebalkan. kusibukkan diriku dengan sedikit menata kertas dan sesekali mengetik data ke laptop -milik Shikamaru-,sesekali kutatap wajahnya sinis. berharap kalau dia mengeti pikiranku.

"kenapa tidak ke kantor saja?" tanya ku bosan.

"kau gila? di luar hujan" ujarnya santai. ah,apa iya? sungguh ironis. apa telingaku sudah konslet sampai tak medengar suara hujan -tepatnya badai- di luar.

"hh,, kau ben-"

a-apa ini?. Shikamaru menaruh kepalanya di pundakku. matanya perlahan memejam. kami-sama kenapa jantungku berdetak tak karuan?. gila,dia kerasukan apa?.

"he-hei shika,apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya ku yang mulai gugup.

"tidur" jawabnya santai.

"ke-kenapa di pundakku?"

"kau keberatan?"

"tentu" protesku penuh semangat.

"ditolak"

"apa?!" pekikku bingung. ia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan mengalihkannya ke pahaku. membuatku sedikit berjingit menghindar,namun terlambat. na'as.

"Shi-shika apa yang kau lakukan?" ujarku setengah berteriak. tidak seharusnya ia melakukan ini,kan? tak kuhiraukan desisan sinis beberapa orang didekatku yang mulai risih dengan suara megaphoneku.

"tak usah berteriak! aku hanya ingin tidur sebentar" sahutnya.

"tapi tidak usah di pahaku kan?" protesku lagi. bagaimana kalau adegan aneh ini dilihat orang? mau di taruh mana wajahku ini,eh?!. tak ada jawaban. apa Shikamaru benar-benar tidur ?.

"hei shika,kenapa kau bilang kalau aku yang akan pergi ke suna? kanapa bukan Karin saja?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Karin punya jadwal yang sangat padat,dia juga harus mengurus laporan untuk Uchiha Corp." jawabnya singkat.

"tapi aku kan hanya-"

"anggaplah kau naik jabatan" potongnya cepat. mataku membulat seakan hendak keluar dari tempatnya. naik jabatan,eh? cepat sekali keputusannya.

"kau tak bercanda kan Shikamaru?" tanyaku meyakinkan keputusannya yang terkesan mendadak.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata ?" lanjutku.

Hening. Shikamaru tak menjawab pertanyaanku. "Shikamaru?" panggilku. tapi tetap saja tak ada jawaban.

aahh,, sudahlah biarkan. kalau ia memang benar-benar lelah dan membutuhkan tidur apa salahnya menggunakan pahaku untuk alasnya. wajah shikamaru yang tidur dalam damai semakin membuatnya terlihat ,, errr,,, tampan. jujur saja,aku lebih suka raut wajah ini dari pada raut suntuk bos ku yang selama ini dipasangnya. tanpa sadar kusunggingkan senyum manis -atau serangai? entahlah- untuknya. tanganku mengayun tanpa sadar menyetuh permukaan pipi mulus Shikamaru. hei Ino ! tahan dirimu,kau kehilangan kesadaranmu,eh? ini tempat umum ingat.

"aahh... maafkan kelancanganku bos" ku hela napasku panjang. segera ku tarik kembali tangan nakalku. "tapi kau memang tampan". yah,untuk sekali ini ku akui ia memang tampan. aku sudah benar-benar lepas kontrol. sekali lagi ku belai lembut pipi Shikamaru. kemudian beralih menyentuh rambut nanasnya. kemudian ke dekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya,sampai,,,,

.

.

_**cup**_

.

.

ku kecup lembut pipi Shikamaru. terlihat gila?! memang. berharaplah kalau ia tidak menyadari tindakan bodohku. ku pukul-pukul kepalaku,menyesali tindakan hilang kendali barusan.

"untuk apa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. astaga kami-sma, dia tak benar-benar tidur rupanya. sial. bagaimana aku melindungi harga diriku sebagai wanita?. aku makin salah tingkah saat dia sedikit menengok dan memandang wajahku yang mungkin sudah memerah.

"be-berterima kasih karena menaikan jabatan ku" fiuh,Ino memang punya banyak alasan.

"benarkah?"

"hn. te-tentu,memang apa lagi ?"

"kenapa tidak dibibir langsung saja? aku tahu aku memang tampan" ujarnya dengan percaya diri seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya,kurasa sudah melewati batas. dibibir katanya? dasar mesum.

"jangan bercanda Shika! aku hanya ingin berterima kasih,memang apa yang kau harapkan?" jawabku tak mau kalah. benar-benar mempertaruhkan harga diriku. Shikamaru bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk tegap disebelahku.

"aku hanya tidur sebentar tadi kau sudah nafsu saja" ucapnya terkiki.

"apa yang kau katakan !? aku tidak semesum yang kau kira,baka!". sungguh,harga diriku sudah di ujung tanduk. dia pikir aku ini wanita seperti apa,eh?!.

"ehehh.. ya sudah ayo kembali. kurasa hujan sudah reda" balasnya dengan sedikit serangai. siiaall,,, menyebalkan sekali hari ini. aku tak menjawab apa-apa. aku segera bangkit dan melenggang berjalan duluan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih sedikit menahan tawanya.

perjalanan ke kantor digunakan Shikamaru untuk makin menggodaku. berbagai alasan sudah ku layangkan agar aku tidak terlihat makin bersalah dihadapannya. memang,aku mencium pipinya karena kehilangan kontrol melihat wajah tampannya. tapi tentu saja kau tak memiliki maksud lain.

"Ino,aku kan hanya bercanda" ujar Shikamaru karena aku tak menjawab semua pertanyaannya sekarang.

"tidak lucu,baka" sahutku ketus.

"mukamu itu lucu sekali Ino"

"terserah"

setelah sampai kembali ke Nara Corp. aku langsung ngeloyor meninggalkan Shikamaru. terserah kalau ia menggerutu,yang jelas aku kesal padanya. tapi syukurlah hujan sudah menghilang dari mataku dan digantikan dengan wijid kesukaan ku,pelangi. saat sudah beberapa langkah lagi dari ointu masuk,seseorang meraih lengan kiriku dan membuatku membalikkan badan.

"Ino,kau marah padaku?". Shikamaru. ia memegang kedua pundakku yang membuatku berhadapan dengannya.

tak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibir ku saat ini. aku membatu. jarak yang hanya beberapa centi dengan wajah Shikamaru ini membuatku salah tingkah. jantungku pun tak mau berkompromi. wajahnya makin tampan saat dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. astaga,sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan kalau dia tampan,eh?. matanya memandangku lembut,bagaikan pelangi kesukaanku di atas sana.

"ti-tidak,aku tidak marah" ujarku sekenanya.

"baguslah kalau begitu" balasnya yang kemudian melepas genggaman tangan dipundakku dan berlalu menuju pintu masuk. ku hela napas yang panjang -entah yang keberapa- untuk menenangkan jantungku yang sudah maraton tanpa sebab ini.

.

xixixixi

.

Tawa merekahnya bagai merah pelangi

Candanya bagai jingga pelangi

Lembut senyumnya bagai kuning pelangi

Wajah damainya bagai hijau pelangi

kenyamanan saat bersamanya bagai biru pelangi

raut kantuknya bagai nila pelangi

kehangatan sikapnya bagai ungu pelangi

.

Sederet warna pelangi kesukaanku mewakili tiap apa yang ada pada dirinya. Nara Shikamaru. entah kenapa sekarang aka jadi memikirkan nanas gila itu. bukannya menjadi kesal,aku malah memikirkannya.

"Ino apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sakura memecah lamunanku. sekarang kami sudah berada di sebuah mall terkenal di Konoha Town. Sakura mencari hadiah untuk hari jadi ke 5 bulannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke,kekasihnya.

"ti-tidak ada Sakura. kau sudah menemukan hadiah yang kau cari?" ujarku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"hn. sudah"

"ya sudah kalau begitu,bagaimana kalau kita pulang? ini juga sudah larut" siapa yang bilang kalau 21:15 itu tidak malam.

"kau benar. kau juga pasti lelah menemaniku setelah rapat tadi siang" balas Sakura.

"aahh,, tidak juga" elakku. tentu saja,siapa yang tidak.

Setelah membayar barang pilihan Sakura,kami keluar untuk menuju parkiran mobil. karena hari sudah terlalu larut,aku meminta Sakura untuk mengantarku pulang. untung saja ia tak banyak protes.

"Dari tadi kau ini memikirkan apa,Ino?" tanya sakura di tengah perjalanan kami.

"aku sudah bilang kan Sakura. Aku sedang tidak memikirkan apa-apa" sergahku.

"Shikamaru?" tebaknya.

"e-eh.. bu-bukan! kenpa harus rusa gila itu" elakku. astaga Sakura,tebakkanmu tak meleset.

"aahh.. katakan saja. aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa-siapa Ino-chan~" goda Sakura.

"apa-apa'an kau ini? jangan pakai suffix itu" pinta -tepatnya perintah- ku. Sakura malah tertawa renyah.

"nah,, sudah sampai" lanjut Sakura saat sudah smapi di depan rumahku. tanpa buang waktu aku langsung turun dari mobil bernuansa soft pink Sakura.

"terima kasih ya Sakura" ujarku seraya membungkukan badan.

"sama-sama nyonya Nara" ledek Sakura. apa yang kau katakan baka?! kau tak akan selamat besok.

Sakura menaikan jendela mobilnya dan kemudian berlalu dengan mobilnya. kulangkahkan kakiki gontai menuju kamarku. lelah telah menjalar seluruh tubuhku saat ini. setelah selesai mandi dan mengganti baju,langsung ku rebahkan tubuhku ke kasur kesayanganku. saat akan memejamkan mata,bayangan Shikamaru malah datang. sial. umpatku tak jelas. kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih ada di pikiranku rusa gila?!. tak mau ambil pusing,kutarik selimutku tinggi-tinggi dan berusaha terlelap.

_._

_._

_Jujur saja ku tak mampu_

_Hilangkan wajahmu di hatiku,meski malam mengganggu_

_Hilangkan senyummu dimataku,kusadari_

_._

_Aku cinta padamu_

_._

_._

_To be continue.._

* * *

N/A : x_X

saya hanya berniat untuk meramaikan SIVE,tapi tak taunya malah bikin fic abal,gaje ini..

mungkin judul sama isinya makin ga nyambung (bingung mau ngasih judul) #gampar

maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan,typo dan maaf bila malah mengacaukan SIVE,, (/\)

dan maaf juga bila** mungkin** ada ide author lain yang tidak sengaja tercantum..

spesial thanks buat** magenta-alleth** yang sudah menawari,dan teman di kelas yang mau menunggu fic ini #readers lain enggak kok!

ok,terima kasih sudah mau mampir.. =D

review please.. (y)


	2. Chapter 2

**_~ Special For SIVE 2013 ~_**

**_"ShikaIno Splash the Rainbow to Color Your Day"_**

**_If you love ShikaIno, please join :_**

**_ShikaIno FB Group : Purple Haze_**

**_Twitter : phazesanctuary (Purple Haze)_**

**_Fansite : www. phaze - ina. co. nr (*tanpa spasi)_**

**_-Guardians-_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : **"Special For SIVE 2013". salahkan pekerjaan karna membuatku dekat denganmu. salahkan hujan yang selalu mengusik kenangan kita. dan salahkan pelangi yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu.

**Pair : Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**dont like,dont read. thanks**

**.**

**deadline cinta ~ chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

"KYYAAAAA ! gawat,kenapa sudah jam segini?!" teriakku dengan suara setara megaphone. sudah pukul 07:15. ku sambar handuk yang menggantung di dinding dan segera memasuki kamar mandi. sial,sial,sial. kenapa semalam aku tak memasang alarm?. hari ini tanggal 14 februari tepat pada hari valentine,aku dan Shikamaru akan berangkat ke Suna demi menambah cabang perusahaan disana. kami di jadwalkan akan berangkat pukul 08:00 nanti,tapi kenapa baru sekarang aku bangun!?. kami-sama,tolong buat waktu lebih lama berlalu. setelah keluar dari kamar mandi segera ku ganti pakaianku. tentu dengan warna favoriteku,ungu.

"baju,sisir,kosmetik.." gumamku sambil mengecek beberapa barang bawaanku. beberapa barang ku bawa untuk antisipasi,kalau-kalau ada hal yang sangat tak inginkan.

"dompet,notebook,laporan.." terus saja ku absen tiap barang yang ku siapkan semalam. berharap saat tiba di Suna tak ada yang ketinggalan. baiklah cukup. segera ku sambar tas barangku dan berlari sekencang yang aku bisa. astaga,kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sangat suka berlari,eh?.

"kaa-san aku berangkat dulu!" pamitku pada kaa-san yang masih di dapur.

"makan sarapanmu dulu,Ino" sarannya. seketika ku hentikan langkahku. ku ambil beberapa potong roti dan memakannya sambil berjalan.

"hati-hati,Ino" pesan kaa-san yang mangantarku sampai ke depan rumah. kulambaikan tanganku padanya dan segera memasuki taksi yang baru saja ku cegat. kaa-san hanya tersenyum lembut dan membalas lambaian tanganku. fiuuhh...

.

xixixixi

.

"ji-san,bisa lebih cepat sedikit?" tanyaku mulai gelisah. ini sudah pukul 07:53. tapi kenapa aku masih disini,aagghh!. ku raih ponselku yang berkedip,menunjukan sebuah pesan masuk. sudah ku duga.

**_From : Shikamaru_**

**_kau dimana? mau ketinggalan pesawat?_**

haduh. pesanmu sama sekali tak membantu Shika,kau malah makin membuatku panik. kuhentakan kakiku pelan nan cepat -kebiasaan baru- saking paniknya. ku arahkan jari-jariku untuk mengetik pesan balasan pada Shikamaru.

_**To : Shikamaru**_

_**di jalan. sebentar lagi aku sampai. tolong jangan tinggal aku Shika :(**_

Ku gigiti bibir bawahku,meremas ponselku,memanjangkan kepalaku untuk melihat jalanan menuju bandara Konoha. apapun kulakukan demi membuang rasa panikku. tapi kurasa semua sia-sia belaka. kepanikanku malah memuncak saat kulihat sudah pukul 07:59. kyyaaa ! kenapa waktu begitu cepat.

Aku bisa sedikit bernapas lega saat taksi sudah berhenti di tempat yang aku minta. segera kuserahkan sejumlah uang dan berlari memasuki badara. Shikamaru bilang kami akan berangkat lewat pintu 4. kulihat sekelilingku mencari pintu yang dimaksud.

"aah,, permisi,permisi" ujarku memotong kerumunan orang yang menghalangi jalan.

**bruuk.**

"astaga,maafkan aku nyonya" ujarku meminta maaf. kami-sama,kenapa ada acara menabrak orang segala sih?

"hati-hati kalau berjalan" balasnya. kulihat raut wajahnya sangat kesal padaku.

"sekali lagi maafkan aku,aku sedang terburu-buru" kubungkukan badan dan segera berlari meninggalkannya,yang tentu sudah menggerutu tak jelas.

ku edarkan pandangku mencari sosok nanas gila yang mungkin sudah tertidur karena menungguku. aahh,disana rupanya,kudapati siluet nya di sudut pintu keberangkatan. tanpa pikir panjang ku terjang kerumunan orang untuk segera sampai di tempat Shikamaru berada.

"ho,, hos,, hos,, ma-af aku terlambat,Shika" napasku tersengal karena asik berlari. Shikamaru tak menjawab. ia malah membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhiku menuju pesawat.

"Shi-ka,tunggu aku" segeraku sejajarkan langkahku dengannya. mencoba menatap wajah putihnya yang masih tanpa ekspresi. begitu marahkah kau Shika?.

"Shika,maafkan aku" kataku dengan perasaan yang sudah tak karuan.

"iya" jawabnya singkat dengan nada datar.

"benarkah?" tanyaku berbinar.

"hn"

"sungguh?" ku raih lengan kanannya dengan manja.

"iya. tapi tak semudah itu"

apa maksud nanas gila ini?. "a-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku ragu.

"nanti kau juga akan tau" ujarnya menyerangai.

ku hentikan langkahku,kemudian melepas lengannya dari genggamanku. sial,apa yang akan ia rencanakan?. memang aku pantas dihukum karena terlambat,tapi apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku. apa mungkin..?. tidak,tidak. tidak akan ada hal aneh hari ini. kutatap punggung tegap Shikamaru yang perlahan berbalik mendapatiku yang berheti berjalan.

"kenapa berhenti? benar-benar mau ketinggalan pesawat?" ucapnya.

"a-ah,, iya. bodohnya aku" jawabku sekenanya dan ngeloyor mendahului Shikamaru yang menatapku dengan tatapan ada-apa-dengan-mu-dasar-gila. astaga,kenapa malah dia yang berhenti berjalan dan menatapku?. buru-buru ku gandeng tangannya. menarik -setengah menyeret- lengannya paksa agar segera berjalan bersamaku.

.

xixixixi

.

"Shika,perjalanan ke Suna berapa jam?" tanyaku penasaran saat kami sudah duduk di manis di bangku penumpang pesawat.

"sekitar 4 jam" jawabnya dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada kertas didepannya.

"kau sudah pernah ke sana?" kutatap intens wajahnya.

"3 kali"

"wwaahh,, berarti kau sudah kenal betul daerahnya ya?" tanyaku kagum.

"hn"

"hhmmm,, senangnya. pasti tempatnya indah"

Ku lempar pandanganku keluar jendela pesawat. berusaha menikmati pemandangan indah di bawah sana. sebenarnya aku ingin sekali keliling Suna. tapi inikan perjalanan untuk perusahaan,bukan untuk berwisata. lagi pula Shikamaru mana mau menemaniku. aku hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. seandainya saja ini perjalanan wisata.

"memikirkan apa?" tanya Shikamaru membuyarkan anganku.

"ti-tidak ada" jawabku bohong. kutambahkan senyum manis agar ia mempercayaiku.

"apa yang kau inginkan?"

"a-aku hanya,,, ahhh,tidak ada. lupakan saja" sungguh,aku bisa dijuluki ratu alasan.

"oh"

Hening. satu jam perjalanan kami habiskan dalam diam. tak ada yang memulai perbincangan setelah jawaban singkat terakhir Shikamaru. sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. ingin sekali ku katakan kalau aku ingin berkeliling Suna,tapi aku sadar kalau ini bukan waktu yang tepat. ini memang perjalanan bisnis,tapi apa salahnya kalau di coba. paling tidak aku mendapat jawaban pasti dari bibirnya.

"Shikamaru.." panggilku manja.

"hn"

"sebenarnya.." ku beri jeda sebelum mengutarakan maksudku. Shimakaru meletakkan kertas yang dipegangnya dan menatapku serius.

"a-aku ingin berkeliling Suna" lanjutku ragu. ku tundukan wajahku yang tak tau diri ini. Shikamaru memandangku heran. kuangkat wajahku dan memberikannya senyum terbaikku.

"ahh,, maafkan aku. aku tahu ini salah. tak seharusnya aku meminta i-"

"tentu" jawabnya memotong ucapanku. apa? dia meng-iya-kan permintaanku?. mulutku menganga entah berapa lama. mataku berbinar,sungguh aku benar-benar senang kalau memang yang di katankannya tak salah ku dengar,kan?.

"ka-kau serius,Shika?" tanyaku memastikan.

"hn" jawabnya singkat sambil mengangguk pelan.

"tapi.." lanjutnya menggantung. ku fokuskan pandanganku untuk melihatnya kelanjutkan sisa kata-katanya.

ia mengayunkan tangannya,menyuruhku mendekat. tanpa tolakan segera ku dekatkan wajahku untuk mendengar kelanjutan ucapannya. sama denganku Shikamaru pun mendekatkan wajahnya.

.

.

**cup**

.

.

tubuhku membeku,mataku membelalak sempurna. a-apa yang baru saja dia lakukan?. ia tak membisikan apapun padaku. ia malah mencium pipiku sekilas. membuat wajahku memanas dan jantungku bermaraton karena ulah nanas gila itu.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan,eh?!" tanyaku setengah berteriak. tak terima.

"bayaran" jawabnya singkat dengan serangai di wajahnya.

kupukuli bahunya,kali ini aku benar-benar berteriak. "kyyaaa ! nanas bodoh ! kau kira aku wanita ap-"

"sstt,,, jangan berteriak cerewet" ujarnya dengan telunjuk di depan bibirnya. ia membekap mulutku,membuatku tak sempat menyelesaikan cercaanku.

"ini bayaran karena 2 hari lalu kau mencium pipiku tanpa alasan" ujarnya melanjutkan.

ku buka memori dua hari yang lalu saat di restoran setelah meeting. semburat merah,semburat merah,semburat merah jangan keluar sekarang. ku palingkan wajahku dari depan wajahnya. benar-benar malu. kenapa juga saat itu aku mencium pipinya? agghhh,,, !. aku jadi merasa kikuk saat ini. apa alasanku waktu itu tidak cukup ?

"wa-waktu itu kan aku sudah mengatakan alasannya" sergahku.

"sekarang kita impas" balasnya yang kembali duduk mengadap kedepan. tapi serangainya tak hilang juga.

"belum" sahutku mantap. ia memandangku lagi. pandangan penasaran karena aku berbicara setengah-setengah.

ku raih lengan kirinya. kusandarkan kepalaku di bahu tegap Shikamaru. tak peduli apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. aku hanya berfikir untuk benar-benar mengimpaskan tindakan Shikamaru dua hari lalu.

"sekarang kita impas,bos" ucapku lembut dengan senyum terbaikku. sedikit ku bumbui candaan dengan memanggilnya 'bos'. kurasakan bahu Shikamaru sedikit menegang. mungkin kaget dengan gerakkan tiba-tibaku.

"aah,,, kau ini. merepotkan saja,benar-benar perhitungan" balasnya dengan sedikit menghela napas.

sedikit ku dongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajah. ia tersenyum. senyum termanis yang pernah kulihat diwajah atasanku ini. aku ikut tersenyum dengannya. makin kueratkan pelukanku ke lengannya. aku merasa sangat nyaman setiap berada disampingnya. mungkin,ini hanya rasa nyaman karena dia juga sahabatku sejak SMA. atau mungkin lebih... entahlah aku juga tak yakin dengan apa yang kurasakan sekarang. ku pejamkan mataku,sedikit ku hirup aroma parfum segar mandari dan anggrek afrika di tubuhnya. sayup-sayup ku dengar Shikamaru bertanya sebelum aku memejamkan mata.

"memangnya kau mau keliling kemana,Ino?"

"heii,, Ino kau tidur?"

"aahh,,, merepotkan. hmm,,, tidurlah sesukamu dibahuku,Ino-hime"

.

xixixixi

.

"ngghhh~".sedikit ku angkat kepalaku,kemudian sedikit mengusap mataku untuk membiasakan cahaya. astaga,a-aku tertidur di pundak Shikamaru?!. saat kulihat,Shikamaru juga tengah tertidur dengan bersangga lengan kanannya yang ditekuk. wajah tidurnya masih tetap tampan. aahh,,, ternyata aku benar-benar merepotkan seperti katanya. kualihkan pandanganku ke jam tangan,11:45. limabelas menit lagi kami sampai di Suna. tak kubayangkan betapa indahnya kota itu. kusunggingkan sebuah senyum untuk menyambut kota kecil bayanganku itu. tapi senyumku berubah seketika menjadi semu merah di pipi saat ku dapati jari tangan kananku bertaut manis dengan jari tangan kiri Shikmaru.

astaga,betapa romantis kami berdua ini. valentine termanis mungkin. tapi tidak! ini tak baik untuk jantungku. heii,,Ino. kau sadar pangkatmu,eh? kau bahkan tak memiliki ikatan apa-apa dengannya saat ini. tapi aku menyukai saat seperti ini. mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan,ya? terserah. ini mungkin hanya kesalahpahaman semata,jadi ku coba menarik tanganku agar lepas dari tangan Shikamaru,tapi tangannya malah makin kuat menggenggam tanganku. di-dia sudah bangun?.

"h-hei Shika,kau sudah bangun?" tanyaku ragu.

"ngghh~" matanya terbuka perlahan.

"kau ini menggangu tidurku saja" gerutunya.

"e-ehhe,, ma-af Shika. tapi kita sudah akan sampai" ujarku beralasan (lagi).

"hn" jawabnya singkat.

"ee,, Shika"

"apa?"

"bisa kalu jelaskan ini?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk tautan tangan kami dengan tangan kiriku. segera ia lepaskan tauatan tangan itu dan membuang mukanya ke arah kursi penumpang di sebelah kanan. aku yakin wajahnya sama merahnya dengan wajahku sekarang.

"jangan terlalu keGRan" ucapnya datar dengan masih memandang kursi disebelah kanan.

"iihh,, siapa juga yang keGRan" elakku tak mau kalah.

"aku hanya-"

_'perhatian untuk semua penumpang agar mengencangkan sabuk pengaman,karena pesawat akan segera mendarat. terima kasih'_

suara pramugari memotong perkataan Shikamaru dan mengintrupsi kami. serentak semua penumpang termasuk aku dan Shikamaru mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan pramugari berparas menawan itu.

.

"Shika,kita langsung meeting?" tanyaku saat menuruni tangga pesawat.

ia tampak berfikir sejenak "hmm,, mungkin tidak".

"lalu?"

"mungkin kita makan dulu?"

"hn,baiklah" jawabku menyetujui.

kami memasuki mobil yang sudah Shikamaru pesan sebelumnya. sebelum menuju ke tempat meeting,seperti kata Shikamaru kami mampir kesebuah restoran yang sering ia datangi saat ke Suna. di dalam mobil hanya kami habiskan untuk mengecek kembali semua data sebelum presentasi nanti agar hasil akhirnya tak mengecewakan. berulang kali kulirik wajah serius Shikamaru yang berkutat dengan laptop di depannnya. aku terkiki pelan. sungguh,wajahnya sangat lucu.

"apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanyanya menyentakku.

"eheh,, tidak ada,bos". kedengar ia hanya mengehela napas panjang dan menggumam 'merepotkan' mendengar jawabanku.

.

"samakan saja pesananku denganmu". sesaat setelah kami sampai di restoran yang Shikamaru maksud,kami sudah disambut beberapa pelayan yang segera mencatat pesanan kami.

"hn,baiklah" lanjutnya yang kemudian mengembalikan buku menu ke pelayan.

"jadi,meetingnya jam berapa?" tanyaku mulai menyinggung pekerjaan.

"jam satu nanti kita kan langsung bertemu dengan direktur Sabaku Corp." terangnya.

"oohh,," gumamku.

"oh ya,bisa kau jelaskan tentang kejadian di pesawat tadi?" lanjutku mulai menjauh dari topik awal.

"aku tidak tahu. itu tidak sengaja. siapa suruh kau tidur bahuku?" jawabnya yang malah membalik pertanyaan. kok jadi aku yang salah ya?

"aku? aku kan hanya membuat semuanya impas,Shika" ujarku setengah berbisik. ku condongkan sedikit tubuhku ke arahnya. takut kalau-kalau ada yang mendengarnya dan jadi salah paham.

"permisi ini pesanannya" sahut seorang pelayan dengan dua porsi makanan di tangannya.

"ah,, iya,terima kasih" jawabku dengan nada lembut.

kami makan dalam diam. menikmati tiap bumbu masakan dengan khidmat. sebenarnya aku masih penasaran dengan alasan Shikamaru menggenggam tanganku saat di pesawat tadi. apa ada maksud lain?. tapi sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat. nanti saja kutanyakan saat perjalanan pulang -mungkin- atau setelah meeting.

.

xixixixi

.

"ternyata Sabaku Corp. lebih besar dari Nara Corp. ya?" gumamku saat melihat gedung tinggi yang megah di tengah kota Suna.

"kau memuji atau meledek?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada tak senang saat ku bandingkan perusahaannya dengan perusahaan milik Sabaku Corp.

"ayolah Shika,aku hanya bercanda" bujukku.

"ck,sungguh tak lucu" jawabnya santai sambil memasuki gedung pencakar langit itu. ku monyongkan bibirku,dia menanggapainya serius sekali? mana selera humornya?. segera ku samakan langkahnya dengan sedikit berlari kecil. kami memasuki lift yang sesak dengan banyak pegawai Sabaku Corp. tapi kulihat wajah Shikamaru sedikit gelisah.

"Shika,kau kenapa?"

"ini rapat besar"

"ayolah,kau pasti bisa. aku yakin kerjasama ini akan berhasil" ucapku memberi semangat. berhasil. kau memang pemandu sorak yang handal,Ino. seulas senyum terkembang di wajah tampannya. ohh,, sekarang aku benar-benar mengakui kalau ia tampan.

"yah,kuharap kau benar-benar membantu" ucapnya singkat.

"tentu saja kau akan membantumu sebisaku,bos" jawabku dengan senyum jahil.

ia melangkah pelan keluar lift saat kami sudah sampai di lantai yang kami tuju. ketika kami memasuki salah satu ruang di lantai tersebut,dua orang berparas menawan sudah menyambut kami dengan senyum ramah.

"Selamat datang di Suna,Shikamaru" ujar seorang pria berambut semerah darah dengan tato kanji 'ai' di dahinya. disebelahnya seorang wanita bertubuh sintal dengan rambut pirang -sepertiku- yang dikuncir empat.

"Terima kasih,Gaara" balas Shikamaru menjabat tangan pria bernama Gaara tadi.

"perkenalkan ini sekertarisku,Ino. Ino ini direktur Sabaku Corp. Gaara" lanjut Shikamaru memperkenalkan ku. seperti biasa,kujabat tangan mereka berdua dan kuberikan senyum terbaik untuk memberikan kesan ramah -modus-.

"kalian berbincang saja dulu,aku ada urusan sebentar" ujar Gaara melangkah menjauh. meninggalkan kami bertiga. Shikamaru hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"bagaimana kabarmu,Shikamaru?" ujar gadis bertubuh sintal tadi membuka perbincangan.

"kabar baik,Temari. bagaimana denganmu?"

"sangat baik Shika-kun. oh iya,bagaimana pekerjaan barumu?"

"direktur? benar-benar merepotkan"

Hei kalian ? aku masih disini,ingat?. sesekali mereka tertawa renyah. perbincangan mereka seru sekali,sampai tak ingat aku. apa pula embel-embel di belakang nama Shikamaru itu?!. hhaahhh,rasanya ingin aku berteriak sekencangnya agar mereka sadar kalau aku masih disini. tapi kuurungkan niatku,ketika lampu pijar menyala di atas kepalaku. sebuah ide.

"eeh,, maaf. aku mau ke toilet dulu" pamitku.

"ah,tentu silahkan" jawab Temari enteng.

"terima kasih". segera saja aku berjalan menuju tempat -yang paling tidak sulit mereka jangkau- yang bernama toilet. tiba-tiba hatiku terasa panas saat kulihat mereka berdua begitu akrab. bahkan mungkin lebih akrab dari sikap Shikamaru kepadaku selama ini. aku cemburu. benar-benar cemburu. memang aku bukan siapa-siapa untuknya,tapi rasa cemburu ini keluar begitu saja tanpa kendali. aku menyukai nanas gila itu? apa mungkin Temari itu pacar Shikamaru?.

"aagghh! apa yang kau harapkan Ino" teraikku pada pantulan diriku dicermin saat aku sudah memasuki toilet.

Apa yang sedang kupikirkan ?!. aku sudah benar-benar gila karnanya. aku terjebak oleh cintanya. kujambak-jambak rambutku kasar. memang aku sudah gila. kuhela napas panjang berulang kali. berusaha menenangkan diriku yang sudah tak karuan. ok,lupakan tentang Temari. lupakan tentang sedekat apa hubungan mereka. lupakan tentang aku menyukai nanas gila itu atau tidak.

"Ino,kau tak boleh jatuh cinta pada nanas gila pacar orang itu" lagi-lagi aku berteriak untuk menyakinkan diriku sendiri. tiba-tiba ponselku berkedip. menghentikan kegiatan gila di toilet. siapa lagi kalau bos ku tersayang.

**_From : Shikamaru_**

**_kau dimana? kenapa lama sekali?_**

**_meeting sudah hampir dimulai._**

aahh,,, rasanya tak perlu ku balas. kurapikan sedikit rambut yang tadi ku acak-acak. setelah merasa lebih baik,kubuka pintu tolet perlahan. sedikit kupercepat langkahku saat kudapati Shikamaru sudah berdiri sendirian di depan pintu sebuah ruangan.

"hobimu menghilang?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"eehe,, maafkan aku Shika" entah sudah berapa kali aku terlambat dan berapa kali aku meminta maaf padanya dalam seharian ini.

tak ada jawaban. Shikamaru berjalan memasuki ruang meeting dengan sedikit ragu. terlihat dari cara berjalannya. kuikuti langkahnya dari belakang kemudian duduk di kursi sebelahnya. kami duduk mengitari satu meja besar. kupandangi para peserta rapat kali ini,wajah mereka yang awalnya ramah,berubah serius saat rapat ini dimulai. fiuhh,, jantungku sudah tak karuan hanya karena memandangi wajah-wajah pecinta saham itu. apalagi Shikamaru yang akan mempresentasikan hasil kerjanya. disini aku hanya membantu memindahkan laman ke laman yang akan Shikamaru presentasikan. memang kerjaku tak banyak,tapi paling tidak aku membantu bukan?. aku berkeliling untuk membagukan laporan yang sudah ku kerjakan semalam sebagai bahan pertimbangan selain presentasi Shikamaru.

.

xixixixi

.

1,5 jam kami berada diruangan ini. tapi masih saja kami tak menemui titik temu. orang-orang ini masih belum percaya dengan apa yang Shikamaru jelaskan. sedikit ku lirik wajah Shikamaru yang sudah kusut. ia berfikir keras,tapi bukan Shikamaru nanas gila berIQ-200 kalau tidak bisa membujuk mereka untuk bisa bekerjasama dengan Nara Corp. berbagai jurus 'merayu' ia lancarkan untuk memikat hati penggila saham itu. kulihat Gaara dan beberapa rekannya sedikit bediskusi setelah penjelasan gamblang Shikamaru.

"baiklah. kami terima usulan kerjasama ini" kata Gaara kemudian. benar-benar tak sia-sia kerja lemburku dan kejeniusan otak Shikamaru. Shikamaru tampak tersrnyum lega. aku dan Shikamaru saling berpandangan,sebuah kepuasan terpancar dari mata bosku itu.

setelah menandatangani surat perjanjian,Shikamaru menjabat hangat tangan Gaara. senyum kepuasan tak henti terpatri di wajah putih Shikamaru. aku jadi ikut tersenyum senang karenanya. tapi lagi-lagi senyumku musnah seketika saat kulihat gadis itu -Temari- mengucaokan selamat pada Shikamaru dan memeluknya hangat. bisa dibayangkan? memeluk. aaghhh! tenangkan dirimu,tenangkan dirimu,Ino. kau bahkan buan pacar Shikamaru,ingat?.

tanpa seizin Shikamaru aku langsung meninggalkan ruang rapat. entah aku akan kemana,paling tidak aku tak melihat adegan yang hanya membuat dadaku sesak. tak tahan melihat dua sejoli itu bermesraan di depan seorang jomblo sepertiku. ironis memang. sekali lagi rasa cemburuku keluar tanpa kontrol. membuatku melakukan hal egois seperti ini. aku berjalan sambil menundukan wajahku. aku tak kenal daerah sekitar sini,jadi mungkin aku hanya-

"awww!" kami-sama,sudah berapa kali aku menabrak orang?.

"maafkan aku. aku tak melihatmu tadi" lanjutku sambil membungkukan badan.

"tidak,maafkan aku nona. aku yang berlari tapi tak melihat sekitar" balas orang yang ku tabrak -atau malah dia yang menabrak-.

"sekali maafkan a-" tunggu,tunggu,tunggu. di-dia kan yang tak sengaja menjegalku di bus. Inuzuka Kiba.

"astaga,Kiba?" lanjutku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya. hanya memastikan kalau mataku tak sedang dalam masalah.

"Ino? kau benar-benar Ino ya?" jawabnya yang malah balik bertanya.

"waahh,, tak disangka kita kan bertemu di sini"

"eheh,kau masih secantik yang ku ingat". wajahku memerah mendengar pujian dari mulut 'mantan' kekasihku itu. kenapa? entahlah,apa hubunganku dengan Kiba ini masih bisa dibilang pacaran,karna saat kiba pergi ia tak mengatakan apapun tentang kelanjutan hubungan kami saat itu. sejak saat itupun kami lost contact.

"terima kasih Kiba" jawabku sedikit memalingkan wajah.

"apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"tidak. memang kenapa?"

"mau keluar bersama ku?". ya?tidak?ya?tidak?. bagaimana kalau Shikamaru mencariku yang 'melarikan' diri ini?

"tidak akan jauh. hanya cafe dekat sini" lanjutnya.

"hnn,baiklah. mungkin bos ku juga tak akan marah". apa salahnya pergi bersama kekasih -yang sebenarnya masih diragukan statusnya- sendiri?

.

xixixixi

.

"jadi,bagaimana kau bisa disini?". tanyaku sesaat setelah kami sudah berada di cafe yang Kiba maksud. nuansa pink dan merah bergitu lekat dengan tempat ini. valentine,ingat?. kami duduk hanya berdua,berhadapan pula. fiiuuhh,, rasanya seperti mengulang kembali kisah cinta masa laluku.

"aku dan ayahku ada urusan bisnis. kau sendiri bagaimana bisa disini?" balasnya balik bertanya.

"aku juga ada urusan bisnis. aku dan bosku dari Nara Corp. ingin menjalin kerjasama dengan Sabaku Corp." terangku sedikit panjang. kulihat ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan,tanda mengerti.

"bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku berbasa-basi.

"sangat baik. bagaimana dengamu?"

"yah,, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang,baik-baik saja" kuberikan sebuah senyum untuk mendukung jawabanku.

"bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?" sahut Kiba tiba-tiba. jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. apa yang musti kujawab? akupun tak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan menggantung ini.

"en-entahlah,, menurutmu bagaimana?". suasana menjadi canggung. baka!. ini tak menyelesaikan apapun,Ino.

"apa kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Kiba dengan wajah yang menatap intens mataku.

"a-aku tak tahu" jawabku ragu. sungguh aku tak bisa memberikan alasan logis seperti biasa kulakukan.

"kenapa? apa kau sudah melupakanku dan memiliki keka-"

"tidak,tidak. bukan begitu. aku tidak punya kekasih saat ini" potong cepat agar ini tak menjadi salah paham.

"lalu apa? bukankah kau mencintaiku?"

kutundukan wajahku. ingin sekali aku menangis saat itu juga. aku bingung dengan perasaanku. Kiba dengan senang hati memberikan cintanya -lagi- padaku,berusah meyakinkan ku lagi akan ketulusan cintanya yang dulu sempat terhalang dinding restu kedua orang tuanya. tapi kenapa aku malah ragu?.

"a-aku,," sedikit ku beri jeda untuk menelan ludah. "aku memang mencintamu".

"kalau begitu apa yang-"

"tapi itu dulu. tiga tahun lalu,saat kau belum meninggalkan aku tanpa kabar,aku memang mencintaimu"

kudongakkan wajahku untuk melihat ekspresi Kiba. kata-kata barusan murni terceplos dari hatiku -keluar tanpa filter-. sekilas kulihat Kiba sedikit shock mendengar pernyataanku barusan,tapi cepat-cepat ia raih kesadarannya kembali.

"buktikan" ia sedikit menggebrak meja. aku masih belum mengerti apa yang dimintanya. kukedikkan bahuku dan mengangkat keduatanganku sebatas pundak. wajahnya terlihat ambigu,seperti tersenyum tapi matanya mengisyaratkan kekecewaan.

"buktikan kalau waktu itu kau mencintaku" lanjut Kiba dengan suara mantap.

"bu-bukti yang seperti apa? itukan sudah berlalu tiga tahun,Kiba" setengah takut ku jawab pernyataannya. benar-benar aku rutuki diriku sendiri yang baru saja mengatakan hal bodoh barusan. nyaliku bukannya menciut,malah terlihat seperti meremehkannya.

"a-aku ragu dengan perasaanku sendiri,Kiba" lanjutku benar-benar ragu. sungguh aku terpojok

Kiba tak menjawab. ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahku,melihat satu titik. bibirku. meja yang hanya memiliki panjang satu meter ini sepertinya bukanlah halangan untuk melancarkan ide di otaknya. sekarang aku mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Kiba selanjutnya. ciuman bibir. hal yang pernah kami lakukan saat SMA untuk membuktikan cinta kami. tapi tubuhku membeku,tak bisa bergerak apalagi untuk mengelak dari 'serangannya'. kami-sama,wajahnya makin dekat dengan wajahku. mungkin ia masih berstatus pacarku,tapi rasanya ia seperti orang asing yang baru kutemui. deru napasnya semakin jelas,dan terasa hangat. aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata sampai,,,

.

.

.

.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

* * *

N/A : X_x

Ost. Cinta Terbaik ~ Cassandra

hhuuaaaa ! DX

maaf untuk keterlambatan fic ini #ga nunggu!

special thanks : **magenta-alleth,Kinaru Kakazi,DarkItoshi,Sachiko Akane,Kaname,Chika,Evil Smirk of the Black Swan (^_^)**

dan juga terimakasih buat para silent readers yang sudah mau mampir,, =D

sekali lagi saya ucapkan maaf karena mengacaukan SIVE,saya hanya author baru,,

maaf bila ada typo yang luput dan cerita yang gak nyambung (mungkin)

sekian dan,,

Review please,,,, (n_n)y


	3. Chapter 3

**_~ Special For SIVE 2013 ~_**

**_"ShikaIno Splash the Rainbow to Color Your Day"_**

**_If you love ShikaIno, please join :_**

**_ShikaIno FB Group : Purple Haze_**

**_Twitter : phazesanctuary (Purple Haze)_**

**_Fansite : www. phaze - ina. co. nr (*tanpa spasi)_**

**_-Guardians-_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : **"Special For SIVE 2013". salahkan pekerjaan karna membuatku dekat denganmu. salahkan hujan yang selalu mengusik kenangan kita. dan salahkan pelangi yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu.

**Pair : Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**dont like,dont read. thanks**

**.**

**deadline cinta ~ chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Ku buka mataku dengan cepat. Suara ini benar-benar familiar di telingaku. Kulihat kiba sedikit menyerangai melihat orang yang bersuara itu. Perlahan ku putar kepalaku untuk melihat orang yang menegur –tak langsung- itu. Astaga! Apa yang ia lakukan disini ? bagaimana ia bisa menemukanku?.

"Apa kabarmu,Shikamaru?" ujar Kiba berbasa-basi. Mataku membelalak sempurna. Nanas gila itu datang tak sendirian,ia bersama Gaara.

"Hn,baik. Bagaimana denganmu Kiba?" jawab Shikamaru yang masih berdiri diambang pintu café.

"Sangat baik" balas Kiba singkat. Serangaipun muncul dari bibir Kiba dan Shikamaru. Tatapan sinis tak hilang dari mata kedua pria yang kusayangi itu. Seandainya ini anime,pasti sudah terlihat sengatan listrik tajam yang beradu keluar dari mata mereka berdua. Sedangkan Gaara hanya melipat tangannya kedepan dada dan sesekali mendengus kesal. Tatapan tak minat juga terlihat dari mata jadenya karena perbincangan basa-basi Shikamaru-Kiba.

"Shikamaru,aku akan kembali ke kantor dulu. Maaf ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan" ujar Gaara kemudian. Sepertinya Gaara mengerti kalau kami sedang terjebak dalam masalah pribadi yang harus segera diselesaikan. Atau sedang berusaha melarikan diri agar tak terlibat?. Entahlah.

"Hn,baiklah. Terima kasih sudah mengantar" jawab Shikamaru.

Kami-sama,aku memang berada di café yang bernuansa valentine –cinta-. Tapi rasanya aku sedang berada dalam penjara yang sunyi dan dingin. Duduk diantara kedua pria ini membuatku tak mampu melakukan apapun selain melirik mereka yang masih saling bertatap sinis secara bergantian. Ahhh,,, apa mereka tak lelah begini terus? Apa juga yang nanas gila ini pikirkan hingga ia seperti sangat membenci Kiba?.

"Shi-Shikamaru,kau mau pesan apa?" tanyaku basa-basi berusaha mencairkan suasa yang semakin membuatku jengah ini.

"Tidak perlu,terima kasih" jawabnya datar. astaga,, dia ini kenapa? wajah Shikamaru terlihat marah tapi juga malas. Sama halnya dengan Kiba. aahh,, entahlah. Pria memang sulit dimengerti.

"permisi,ini pesanannya" sahut seorang pelayan yang membawa dua gelas minuman pesananku dan Kiba.

Langsung saja kuseruput jus apelku -karena memang sudah haus- tanpa menawari Shikamaru terlebih dulu. egois memang. tapi siapa suruh ia tak memesan minuman?.

"Kenapa kau bisa bertemu Ino?" hei,hei,hei Shikamaru,kenapa kau malah bertanya pada Kiba bukan padaku,eh?!

"aku-"

"Kencan" Kiba dengan cepat menyahut. kyaaa! Kiba,apa yang kau katakan?!

"E-eh tidak. apa yang kau katakan Kiba? Kita kan hanya tak sengaja bertemu" jelasku dengan nada ragu -takut kalau ada yang perasaannya terluka- agar tak menjadi salah paham. Tapi apa pria semudah itu terluka? eehh,sudahlah masih sempatnya aku berfikir begitu.

Shikamaru hanya ber-oh-ria dengan penjelasanku. Sedang Kiba menatapku dengan tatapan benar-tak-ingin-kencan-denganku?. Lagi-lagi keheningan menyelimuti kami. Kuhela napas berulang kali,dan sesekali menyeruput jusku. Beberapa kali ucapan Kiba melayang di kepalaku _'Kencan'_. Satu kata yang mampu membuatku tersipu. Sedikit ku geser tangaku untuk mencari posisi yang enak untuk bersandar melihat jendela luar,tapi ...

.

**Byuurrr**

**.**

"aagghh!" Sial. Kenapa bisa jusku sampai tumpah? ke baju kesayanganku pula!?

"Ino,kenapa tidak berhati-hati?" ujar Kiba khawatir karena melihat cairan putih kemerahan sukses mendarat di paha dan sedikit kemejaku.

"aah,, aku ceroboh. maaf,aku permisi ke toilet dulu" ucapku sekenanya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku langsung ngeloyor ke toilet dengan membawa beberapa tissue.

Segera ku cipratkan sedikit air ke bagian yang terkena jus yang kemudian ku lap dengan tissue. fiiuuhh,,, syukurlah sisa jusnya tidak meninggalkan bekas. Tapi aku tidak mungkin keluar dengan rok dan kemeja yang basah seperti ini,bukan?. Ahh,, terpaksa aku menunggu bajuku kering dalam toilet. ku kipas-kipas,ku tiup-tiup,ku kibas-kibaskan rok dan kemejaku. Berharap akan segera kering dan aku bisa keluar dan kembali bersama dengan Shikamaru dan Kiba. Memang cintaku pada Kiba sudah luntur,tapi apa salahnya kalau menyayanginya hanya sebagai teman?. e-eh apa yang sedang kupikirkan ya? egois sekali ingin bersama keduanya dalam satu waktu. aghh! sial. Kurasa semua ini sia-sia,rokku tidak kering juga. Kuhentak-hentakkan kakiku kasar ke lantai beberapa kali aku menggeram tak jelas,kesal sekali.

.

.

.

.

**Shikamaru POV**

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya dengan Ino?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi. Bersyukur sekali karna jus apel Ino tumpah dan ia pergi ke toilet. Jadi aku bisa sedikit mengintrogasi pria sialan ini. Rasanya hatiku panas saat melihat Ino yang hampir diciumnya.

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya tak sengaja bertemu dan mampir ke cafe ini" jawabnya santai sambil mengaduk-aduk moccacinonya. Kukepalkan kedua tanganku yang ada di atas meja. Ingin sekali ku pukul wajahnya yang menyerangai itu saat ini juga.

"Jangan dekati dia"

"Kenapa tak boleh? dia masih berstatus pacarku,bukan?"

"Setelah kau tinggalkan dia tiga tahun,kau masih bilang dia pacarmu,eh?!" nada bicaraku naik satu oktaf. Seenaknya saja ia memperlakukan gadis yang dari SMA kucintai semudah itu. Tak akan kubiarkan Ino jatuh ke tangannya lagi.

"Buktinya dia diam saja saat akan kucium tadi. Itupun kalau kau tak datang,pasti aku sudah mengecap bibir manisnya" ujarnya. Masih dengan serangai yang makin lebar,ia mengusap bibirnya seperti benar-benar merasakan bibir Ino. Sial. Kugemertakan gigiku,sekuat tenaga kutahan emosiku agar tak mengamuk ditempat umum ini dan menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang.

"Kau cemburu,Shikamaru?" lanjutnya.

"Kalau kau memang cemburu,harusnya kau tak jadi pengecut dan mengatakan perasaanmu padanya dari SMA,sebelum kudului"

"Pengecut kau bilang?! jaga mulutmu baik-baik Inuzuka" balasku dengan nada tinggi dan sedikit berteriak. kulayangkan telunjukku untuk sedikit menggertaknya.

"6 tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama untuk memantapkan perasaanmu. Tapi kau masih saja diam ditempat dan seolah membiarkan gadis yang kau sukai itu hanyut oleh pria lain. hmm,, ironis" sindirnya. Damn!.

"Aku tak menyatakannya karena aku tahu saat itu ia masih belum bisa melupakan pria brengsek sepertimu" balasku tak mau kalah.

"Mulai sekarang berhentilah mendekatinya,dan uruslah saja tunanganmu itu" lanjutku. Kena kau. Ia sedikit membelalakan matanya karena ucapanku barusan. Kudengar dari ayahku bahwa Kiba sudah bertunangan dengan gadis bernama Shion. Dan pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan 4 bulan lagi. Aku rasa Ino belum tahu tentang ini,karena ia tak menceritakan hal ini padaku atau Sakura.

"Bagaimana-"

"Seharusnya kau pergi saja bersama Shion dan tak mengganggu Ino lagi,aku rasa dia juga sudah lupa denganmu" potongku cepat.

"Ck,tak akan semudah itu aku meninggalkan Ino untukmu" balasnya sambil menatapku sinis.

"Coba saja rebut dia dariku. Aku akan menjadikannya milikku seutuhnya" tantangku. "secepatnya" lanjutku dengan penuh penekanan disetiap hurufnya.

"Baik. kuterima tantanganmu Nara" jawabnya yang sepertinya sadar maksud perkataanku. Gila,masih betah saja ia menyerangai didepanku.

.

.

**End of Shikamaru POV**

.

.

"Ahh.. maaf membuat kalian berdua menunggu lama. Butuh waktu lama mengeringkan sisa jus itu" jelasku panjang menuntut maklum dari Kiba dan Shikamaru yang sedang,,, tersenyum? atau menyerangai? hubungan mereka sudah membaik,begitu? aku benar-benar tak habis pikir denga jalan pikiran mereka.

"Iya tidak apa-apa Ino. oh iya,aku harus menemui ayahku sekarang. Terima kasih untuk hari ini,ya?" pamit Kiba.

"Aahh,, begitu ya. Cepat sekali" ujarku polos. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin menanyakan beberapa hal,tapi sepertinya dia sibuk. yahh,, kuurungkan niatku itu.

"Maaf ya,Ino" balasnya dengan mengelus lembut kepalaku. "Ku harap kita bisa bertemu lain waktu" lanjutnya dengan senyum khasnya.

"Iya" jawabku dengan semangat menyetujui. Shikamaru tampaknya sedikit tak senang dengan adeganku dan Kiba -yang menurutku biasa saja-. Rasakan kau. Dia pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat ia dan Temari berpelukan tadi. eh? apa iya Shikamaru juga cemburu ya? aaghh.. tak penting sekarang.

Lagi-lagi tinggal kami berdua yang ada di cafe ini. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan dalam keadaan canggung ini. Rasa cemburuku masih belum hilang saat melihat wajah nanas gila ini. Tapi masa iya aku yang memulainya pembicaraan lagi? ahh,, ya sudahlah.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya ku polos. Aku kan sebenarnya sedang menghindar dari adegan memeluk-dipeluk antara Shikamaru dan pacarnya -menurutku- itu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kenapa pergi tanpa seizinku?" jawabnya yang malah menyalahkanku.

"Bosan" balasku singkat dengan bibir yang sengaja ku manyunkan,tanda kesal.

"Hn? kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

aahh,, masa iya aku bilang yang sebenarnya? harga diriku bisa anjlok begitu saja,kan?. "Habisnya kau pacaran saja" Ino,kau cari mati ya?! bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan hal bodoh itu.

"Pacar? yang mana?" Shikamaru malah balik bertanya dengan nada kesal -menurut telingaku-.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sabaku no Temari" jawabku lancar tanpa hambatan beserta penekanan saat menyebut nama gadis itu.

Shikamaru malah mendengus pelan dan kemudian tertawa kecil. "Kau mengira aku pacarnya? apa yang membuatmu berfikir begitu?"

"Tentu. Sikap kalian lebih dari sekedar teman atau rekan kerja" baik. Sekarang aku sudah terlihat seperti seorang pacar yang memergoki kekesihnya bermesraan dengan orang lain. Gila! padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa yang berhak untuk melarang Shikamaru bergaul dengan orang lain -selain aku dan rekan kerjanya- tapi sekali lagi hati ini tak mau berkompromi dengan itu.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Shikamaru tepat kesasaran. Kami-sama,terlihat sekali ya kalau aku cemburu padanya?. Tapi demi nama 'harga diri' tak akan ku akui itu -setidaknya untuk sekarang-.

"Te-tentu saja tidak! untuk apa aku cemburu padamu,nanas gila. Aku hanya merasa diacuhkan saat kalian sudah mulai mengobrol,itu saja" elakku panjang lebar. Bukannya mengangguk mengerti,Shikamaru malah tertawa makin keras saja.

"Berhentilah tertawa. Tak ada yang lucu Shika~" lanjutku dengan suara manja.

"ahaha,, iya,maaf-maaf. Katamu kau mau keliling Suna,jadi tidak?" tawar Shikamaru mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tentu saja aku mau,inikan keinginanku. Dengan semangat '45 aku mengangguk. Shikamaru berdiri dari duduknya dan tersenyum puas. Ia ulurkan tangan kanannya yang kusambut antusias dengan tangan kiriku. Senang rasanya ia bisa menepati janjinya padaku.

"Tapi kita harus kembali ke Sabaku Corp. dulu. Ada beberapa data yang harus diurus" kata Shikamaru saat berada didepan gedung Sabaku Corp.

Sejenak kuhela napasku,hampir saja aku lupa kalau ini perjalanan bisnis. "Baiklah" jawabku dengan senyum sumringah. Shikamaru juga membalasnya dengan senyum lembut yang selalu kusukai sambil menepuk pelan kepalaku dan berjalan memasuki pintu.

.

xixixixi

.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanyaku saat aku dan Shikamaru sudah berada dimobil. bersiap memulai petualangan singkat di Suna.

"Hmm,, bagaimana kalau ke danau?" tawar Shikamaru.

"hn,baiklah. Tapi kalau danaunya mengecewakan,kau kan dapat balasannya" gertakku dengan senyum usil. Shikamaru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan memberikan senyum tipis. Jangan,jangan,jangan tersenyum seperti itu Shika. kau tahu,jantungku tak bisa melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu. Ia akan berderu kencang saat kau berikan senyum terbaik -menurutku- itu. Kami-sama,tolong tubuhku akan meleleh jika terus bersamanya.

Perjalanannya ternyata tak semembosankan yang aku kira,apalagi ditemani bosku tersayang ini. Tak hanya melihat pemandangan asri diluar jendela,aku juga melihat pemandangan sejuk untuk hatiku. Wajah damai Shikamaru. yah,, dia tertidur kali ini. Padahal perjalanannya hanya setengah jam saja. Mungkin terlalu lelah,tapi aku senang ia masih menyempatkan untuk menemaniku. Benar-benar perhatian,idaman sekali. aagghh! sungguh aku sudah tergila-gila karenanya.

"Shika~ bangunlah. Kita sudah sampai" kataku manja sambil sedikit mengguncang bahunya. Aku tak mau melukai pelangiku ini.

"Nghhh~ iya" gumamnya pelan. Sedikit ia renggangkan badannya dan beranjak dari duduknya untuk keluar dari mobil. Segera kulakukan hal yang sama,agar bisa cepat melihat danau yang Shikamaru ceritakan.

Astaga,ternyata yang Shikamaru katakan benar. Danau ini sangat indah. Airnya jernih,berhadapan langsung dengan gunung yang lumayan besar dan juga banyak pohon bunga sakura yang sedang mekar. Kutengokkan kepalaku menghadap Shikamaru. Aku tersenyum puas,sungguh aku tak menyesal Shikamaru membawaku kesini.

Secepat kilat aku berlari kecil menuju ketepian danau. Kulepas highheels dan mencelupkan kakiku ke dalam danau. huaaa,, dingin sekali airnya. Tapi pemandangan indah didepan mataku seakan menghipnotisku.

"Kau suka?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba dari belakangku. yeah,aku meninggalkannya tadi,saking senangnya.

"Hn. Tentu saja aku suka,sangat suka" jawabku sambil mengangguk penuh semangat. Bagaimana tidak senang kalau ada pemandangan seperti ini,apalagi di temani Shikamaru.

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka" balasnya dengan senyum tipis. Berhentilah tersenyum manis Shika~. Kau mau membuat jantungku lepas,eh?.

Kupandangi bayanganku di air danau. Sedikit kugerakkan kakiku untuk menciptakan gelombang kecil. Yah,, sepertinya aku harus benar-benar berterima kasih pada Shikamaru karena sudah berbaik hati menemaniku kesini. Kutolehkan kepalaku menhadap ke arah Shikamaru. Ku raih lengan kirinya dan kemudian merengkuhnya.

"Shika,terima kasih" ucapku lembut dengan senyum manis.

"Hn" gumamnya.

"Tapi,ada imbalannya" lanjutnya. Astaga,kenapa ia selalu meminta imbalan? tak ikhlas atau memang mencari kesempatan,eh?!. Sekarang apalagi yang ia minta? jangan-jangan seperti yang di pesawat. Kyaaa! tidak,tidak. Cukup. Kuhentakkan lengannya kasar.

"Kalau kau keberatan dengan permintaanku,kenapa kau meng-iya-kannya?" tanyaku sedikit ketus. Enak saja.

"Kau ini selalu merepotkan" jawabnya santai.

"Ahh,, kau ini perhitungan sekali. Sekarang apa yang kau minta?" balasku sambil membuang muka. wahh,, Ino kau menantangnya,ya?. Tapi kalau mengingat kejadian di pesawat tadi membuatku malu. Benar-benar malu.

"Jangan pikirkan terus yang dipesawat tadi,aku hanya mengimpaskannya" sahut Shikamaru. Hei,kau bisa baca pikiranku atau bagaimana Shika?

"Tidak,untuk apa aku memikirkannya. Dasar mesum" balasku tak mau kalah.

Tiba-tiba tangan Shikamaru menyentuh pelan pundakku. Sontak aku menoleh padanya. Kami-sama selamatkan jantungku sekarang,aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Wajah Shikamaru sangat dekat,sampai nafas hangatnya saja bisa kurasakan dengan jelas. A-apa yang dia akan lakukan?. Ia menatap mataku intens dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya. Seperti ada magnet yang ada dimatanya membuatku ikut makin mendekat kearahnya. Kupejamkan mataku saat jarak antara kami sudah sangat dekat. Tubuhku membeku tak bisa bergerak. Pasrah saja dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku.

.

**Drreeesss,,,,**

.

Ahh,, kenapa hujan turun!. Segera kubuka mataku,Shikamaru langsung menarik lenganku untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Dan pohon besar inilah yang kami jadikan tempat berteduh sekarang. Sial. Bajuku basah lagi !?. Kemeja Shikamaru pun tampaknya tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan kemejaku sekarang. Entah ini kebetulan atau tidak,tapi setiap kejadian -yang bisa dikatakan- romantis di bawah hujan,Shikamaru selalu ada didekatku. Angin yang bertiup kencang bersamaan dengan hujan ini serasa menusuk ke tulang.

"Ahh,, kenapa hujan turun tanpa awan mendung sih?" gerutuku yang kesekian kalinya merutuki hujan.

"Jangan salahkan hujan terus" balas Shikamaru. hheehh,, kalau hujan tak turunkan pasti yang dipinggir kolam tadi sudah terjadi. Tunggu,tunggu. aku mengharapkan ciuman darinya?! tidak,tidak,tidak!.

Ah,benar-benar dingin. Kugosokan kedua telapak tanganku untuk mencari kehangatan. Aku sedikit menggigil karena bajuku yang basah. Kulihat Shikamaru memejamkan matanya seperti merasakan titik-titik hujan yang menyentuh kulitnya,titik air menyusup lewat celah pohon. Tubuhnya bersandar pada batang pohon yang kami gunakan berteduh.

"Jangan dekati Kiba" ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Aku membelalak tak percaya. Dia cemburu atau apa?

"A-apa yang kau katakan Shika? kenapa tak boleh?" belaku.

"Dia kan pa-"

"Tidak. Dia bukan pacarmu lagi. Apa kau yakin dia masih pacarmu?" potong Shikamaru dengan cepat.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku hanya bisa menundukan wajahku. Shikamaru juga ada benarnya. Setelah tiga tahun dia meninggalkanku tanpa kabar,apa iya dia masih jadi pacarku?. Lagi-lagi aku ragu dengan perasaanku. Sungguh,rasanya hatiku sudah tak lagi pada Kiba,tapi ke pria yang ada di sebelahku ini.

"Entahlah Shika,aku juga tak tahu" jawabku lirih. Shikamaru hanya mendengus pelan. Kurasa ia tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang. Kurasakan benda hangat menyentuh bahuku,tangan Shikamaru.

"Kau kedinginankan?" tanyanya. Kuanggukan kepalaku pelan sebagai jawaban. Shikamaru melepas jasnya dan menyampirkan ke bahuku. Tentu saja,ukuran tubuhku yang berdeda dengannya membuat jas ini terlihat kebesaran untukku.

"Kenapa? bagaimana kalau kau kedi-"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku tidak akan kalah dengan hujan" potongnya. Sekali lagi aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kiba sudah punya tunangan" lanjut Shikamaru yang sukses membuatku menoleh cepat kearahnya.

"Tu-tunangan? Ki-kiba tak pernah menyinggung itu". Bagaimana aku tak tahu tentang kabar ini? lalu kenapa ia masih menanyakan tentang hubungan kami tiga tahun lalu?

"Pernikahannya akan dilangsungkan 4 bulan lagi"

"Tapi kenapa ia masih menanyakan tentang hub-"

"Apalagi kalau bukan untuk mempermainkan perasaanmu" sahut Shikamaru.

Sakit. Dadaku benar-benar sakit. Ia tak pernah menyinggung tentang pertunangannya. Ia juga membohongiku dengan kata manis dan semua tindakan baiknya padaku. Aku percaya padanya,tapi dia malah membuatku kecewa seperti ini.

"Aku hanya memberitahumu agar kau tak semakin terluka,Ino" kata Shikamaru membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Hn,iya. Terima kasih Shika" jawabku tak yakin dan dengan senyum yang kupaksakan.

Hening. Untuk kesekian kalinya kami diselimuti kesunyian. Hanya suara hujan dan gemuruh petir yang terdengar ditelingaku. Kuhela napasku beberapa kali. Pernyataan Shikamaru beberapa menit tadi masih terngiang ditelingaku. sungguh aku benar-benar kecewa pada mantan kekasihku itu. Pemutusan sepihak dariku tak salahkan,dengan semua kelakuannya?.

.

xixixixi

.

"Shika hujannya sudah reda" kataku penuh antusias saat kudapati langit tak menangis lagi. Ayolah,aku tak ingin datang kesini hanya untuk melihat hujan kan?

"Hn. Lalu kau mau apa?" jawab Shikamaru yang malah dengan antusiasme yang sangat rendah.

"Tentu saja melihat danau lagi. Aku belum cukup puas memandanginya" jawabku sambil menunjukan kepalan tanganku. Merasa tak mendapat respon,langsung ku tarik lengannya untuk ikut denganku menuju danau lagi. Aku berhenti tepat dipinggir danau. Kutelusuri tiap sudut danau yang berair jernih itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengandeng tanganku?" pernyataan Shikamaru sukses membuat wajahku memanas. Saking asiknya memandang danau,sampai aku tak sadar kalau tangan kami masih saling bertautan.

"Ma-maaf" jawabku singkat. Kurasa ia sudah bosan mendengar kata 'maaf' -yang entah keberapa- seharian ini.

"Bilang saja kau mau cari kesempatan" ujarnya dengan nada mengejek. heh,, yang benar saja.

"Tentu saja tidak!" sentakku. "Eh,Shika kau lihat pelangi itu? aku selalu merutuki hujan tapi juga selalu menyukai pelangi setelah hujan" terangku sambil menunjuk ke arah langit yang dihiasi tujuh warna pelangi.

"Hn"

Kutatap tiap semburat yang ditorehkan oleh sinar senja matahari dan rintik hujan itu. Sungguh mengagumkan bisa melihat matahari terbenam sekaligus pelangi,yang makin indah karena ditemani pelangi hatiku Shikamaru.

"Ino" panggil Shikamaru lembut didekat telingaku. Sontak aku menolehkan kepalaku padanya. Memberinya tatapan bingung untuk jawaban.

"Kau suka pelangi kan?" lanjutnya. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku dan menunggunya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Mau kah kau jadi pelangiku?". senyum manis penuh harap tersungging dibibirnya. Tapi aku masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

"Apa maksudmu Shika,aku belum mengerti?"

"Jadilah pelangiku. Pelangi yang selalu hadir setiap hujan reda. Pelangi yang selalu mewarnai langit dengan ronanya" jelasnya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya de-"

"Jadilah pelangi dihatiku yang selalu mewarnai hariku,memberi arti lebih dibalik setiap masalah yang hadir dan selalu menjadi penyemangatku"

Mataku membelalak sempurna. Tubuhku membeku. Shikamaru menyatakan perasaannya padaku dengan memintaku menjadi pelanginya. Ini yang selalu aku nantikan. Rasanya aku akan menangis saat itu juga. Kututup mulutku yang menganga dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Tak ada yang bisa kukatakan saat ini.

"Jadi,, maukah kau-"

Kuterjang tubuh tegapnya dengan pelukanku. Sekarang aku benar-benar menangis. Kudengar Shikamaru menghela napas lega. Ku peluk tubuhnya erat,sangat erat seakan tak ingin kehilangan sosok nanas gila sekaligus bosku ini. Ia juga membalas pelukanku sama eratnya.

"I-iya Shika,aku mau" ujarku ditengah isakan.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati selalu berada disampingmu dan selalu memberimu semangat" lanjutku.

"Dan aku berjanji akan menyembuhkan luka dihatimu" sambungnya mantap.

Di sini. Danau berair jernih ini menjadi saksi cintaku dan Shikamaru. Kenapa baru kusadari bahwa Shikamaru juga menyukaiku. Kami masih terus saja berpelukan. Makin kubenamkan wajahku ke dada bidangnya saat kurasakan ia membelai lembut kepalaku.

"Aku mencintaimu,Ino" ujar Shikamaru sambil menciumi pucuk kepalaku.

"Aku juga mencintamu,Shika"

Shikamaru meraih lembut wajahku. Kutatap wajah Shikamaru yang bersinar karena sinar matahari. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya -lagi- ke wajahku. Yang aku bisa hanya memejamkan mata seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Kurasakan benda lembut menyentuh bibirku. Shikamaru. Ia mencium bibirku lembut. Beberapa menit kami masih dalam posisi itu. Masih terhanyut dalam ciuman bibir yang tulus. Bukan karena saling mengimpaskan tindakan seperti sebelumnya. Kini aku yakin kalau ia benar-benar mencintaiku.

"Sekarang bisa kau jelaskan tentang pegangan tangan dipesawat?" ujarku saat kami sudah lepas dari tautan bibirku dan Shikamaru.

"Haruskah ku katakan? bukankah ini sudah cukup menjelaskannya?" jawabnya santai. "Karena aku mencintaimu,Ino" lanjutnya. Kusunggingkan senyum manis padanya.

"Lalu sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" lanjtku menyelidik.

Shikamaru meletakkan tangan kirinya ke pinggangku,memperkecil jarak antara kami. "Sejak kita SMA" jawabnya singkat. Sontak aku menoleh kearahnya. ^tahun sudah ia menyukaiku -tepatnya mencintai-. Dan 6 tahun sudah ia menahan sakit karena saat itu aku berstatus kekasih Kiba. Akupun juga sering berceritan padanya tentang hubunganku dan Kiba. Sungguh,ini membuatku makin percaya kalau ia benar-benar mencintaiku.

"Maafkan aku. Waktu itu-"

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Yang terpenting sekarang kau sudah jadi milikku,Ino" potongnya.

"Shika~" panggilku.

"Hn?"

"Thanks for coloring my life,and always be my rainbow"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul padanya. Ini adalah valentine terbaikku. Semakin aku percaya pada ketulusan cintanya. Ternyata orang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus berada di sampingku. Tapi aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Ternyata cinta yang tulus bukanlah dari orang yang selalu kita kejar,bukanlah orang yang selalu kita impi-impikan. Bukan juga orang yang selalu membesar-besarkan tentang bagaimana ia mencintamu. Tapi orang yang selalu ada disampingmu,menahan semua sakit agar bisa melihat kau bahagia. Selalu menunggumu tak peduli seberapa lama lagi ia akan menunggu. Dan selalu mencintaimu tanpa syarat...

.

.

.

_**~ OWARI ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

N/A : =D

selesai minna ! #ga da yang ngarepin!

gimana hasilnya ? mengecewakan ya? maaf,maaf (/\)

adegan penembakannya ga bikin gregert yah? #pundung

puput sudah berusaha semampunya,dan inilah hasilnya.. =)

maaf juga bila masih ada typo,kejanggalan,atau mungkin ketidak nyambungan cerintanya... =|

Spesial thanks : **magenta-alleth,kinaru kakariz,Sachiko Akane,Evil Smirk Of the Black Swan,nitanitFA,zeroplus,DarkIthosi,kaname,Chika **dll (yang mungkin lupa puput sebut)

termasuk silent readers yang mau mampir dan membaca fic puput.. =D

Happy SIVE for everyone,,


End file.
